


Crossroads

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [16]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Eavesdropping Horses, F/M, Roleplay Logs, Talking, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: The rest of the group catch up with Molly and Cali, who had flown ahead for some "private time." They keep traveling and find themselves at a crossroads.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of last chapter:  
> Molly's antics drove Cali to distraction, so they asked Tibs to let them fly ahead. When he complied, the pair flew off, cleared themselves an area in the deeper snow, and had sex there.

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled serenely back at Cali and gave her forehead a kiss. He let out a contented sigh, holding her close against the chill and listening for the others to catch up.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope wasn't that hard to spot, since she was cursing quite colorfully in a few different languages. "Molly? Cali? You better fucking be around here somewhere, or I swear to fuck I will skin you when I find you!" How the fuck did they get so far away?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali sat up, giving Molly one more kiss before calling out, "We're over here!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, there you are!" Tibs said, beaming at them. "Did you have a good flight?"  
  
Hope scowled. "What the shit was that all about? How the fuck did you manage to do that?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly climbed to his feet, apparently popping out of the snow. “The flight was _wonderful_ , Tibs! A pleasure, as always.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stood with Molly's help, waving at the two and shivering a bit.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly bent down and gathered up Cali’s things. He shook her cloak clean and handed it to her. “Here you go, love!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali took it and put it on, pulling it close and shivering under it.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Fuck, give a girl some goddamned warning next time before you take off like that! You could have been hurt! Or killed!"  
  
"But! Nothing of the sort happened." Tibs was very proud of himself for that.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We've done it before. And as long as you land right, it's been fine."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Why, Hope!” Molly called cheerfully as he helped Cali through the snow. “I didn’t know you cared! I’m touched.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed Molly, holding his hand as she shivered a little.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked back at her, concerned, then turned to the others with a smile. “Let’s build a fire for lunch, today! I think we can _all_ agree that it’s too damn cold.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Definitely," said Cali.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Of course I care," Hope muttered, getting off of her horse and stripping his tack off of him.  
  
Tibs chuckled. "Lunch! I have some dried fruit I forgot about. And corn."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"How many rations do we have left?" Cali asked. They had originally planned for three people, not four and...a little less than a half?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly waved his free hand casually, “Tibs went a bit overboard when we were shopping, but I stopped counting once we hit three weeks rations for a group of three. So at least that, to start.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay. Hopefully we'll be able to make it until we get to Zadash." She knew Rosalia would feed them plenty when they arrived at her home.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, quite sorry about that. Better safe than sorry. And you must admit, Grog eats quite a bit to make up for Pike here." Tibs passed out some food, smiling brightly. He leaned in close to Ola, passing her some extra food. "We have plenty. You don't have to starve yourself."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly winked at Hope.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola dithered. "Oh. Thank you. I don't mind, really. I taught myself not to eat too much so I don't waste too much food. It was a real concern with some of the professors."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked to Ola and frowned, “If you’re _eating_ it, it’s not a waste!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"If you need it, it's not a waste," Hope said emphatically. "Fuck your professors for making you think you were a burden."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola blinked and quietly ate, still worrying a bit over taking so much.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gave Hope a nod of acknowledgment.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I got candied orange rind if anyone wants some," Hope said, trying to keep the anger from her voice and failing somewhat. She was ready to throw hands with these men, and she didn't even know who they were.  
  
"Oo, sounds delicious! After lunch, I think. And I have some tea! My goodness, what all do have I here?" Tibs frowned at his bag as he pulled out a smaller bag.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oooh, I've never had orange before." Cali got excited at the idea. "Can I have some?" Ola wanted to try some but didn't ask for any, still feeling shy after receiving all the attention over the food thing.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope pulled out the pieces, passing them out to everyone and leaving absolutely no one out. "It's candied, so it doesn't quite taste the same as a fresh orange would. I hear that they're more common in Marquet."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali eagerly ate hers, while Ola was a bit more slow and nervous. She never got treats at home, so the sweetness was unfamiliar to her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Thank_ you, Hope!” Molly said. He took a nibble and smiled, his tail waving merrily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali and Ola both said thank you in between bites.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes yes. You know, I've had oranges before. They're quite delicious! I will have to see if I can't find some on our journey." Tibs ate the sweet carelessly.  
  
"I'd appreciate it. But I think that it'll be hard to find in winter."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We might!” Cali said. “There are lots of orange groves in the Menagerie Coast. Maybe they could grow some!" She munched on the candied oranges happily.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Maybe," Tibs mused. "A druid would be able to keep a grove going, no matter the season. Kiki's garden is as impressive as one might think."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I bet it is!" Cali said. Now that she knew who he was talking about, she could understand his references.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs looked at the sky, wistful and quiet. "I want to see her again."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I hope you can," said Cali, patting his arm.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"You _will_ see her again." Hope nodded to herself. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Let’s move along,” Molly suggested, “See about finding us a good spot for lunch.”  
  
They continued down the road again, with Molly doing his best to keep Cali warm. The wind faded, and the clouds started to thin, letting the sun peek through at times.  
  
Hope spotted an old, collapsed structure, possibly a barn, off the side of the road. Only one corner still stood, but there were more than enough fallen boards to make a respectable fire.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped collect boards to make a fire, and also melted back the snow a bit.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly checked on their vegetables, selecting the more “iffy” ones and chopping them for a soup.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She helped cook the soup and serve it to everyone. Gently, she made sure Ola got a good serving, giving her a little pat on the forehead.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat beside Cali, near the fire, and started eating his soup. He waited for an inconspicuous moment, then leaned in and murmured to her, “I have something to return to you. Later. In private.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cocked her head. "Okay..."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope made sure Ola ate, strangely protective where just this morning she was wary and suspicious. She hated bullies. Bullies of goblins were the same as bullies of humans, no matter what. And if she ever got a hold of Ola's bullies, they would have a.... _pleasant_ chat.  
  
"Tea, anyone?" Tibs had a pot full of it to warm hands and throats alike.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Sure!" said Cali, wanting something warm desperately. Ola almost said "no thank you", but Cali nudged her to accept it, seeing how much the goblin was shaking in the cold.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I will _never_ turn down a good cup of tea!” Molly smiled.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Four cups of tea were passed out, with spoons enough to stir in some honey and some citrus juice. What was it exactly? Tibs had no idea!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stirred in plenty of honey, while Ola drank hers plain.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Theres more than enough to go around if you want some, Ola." Hope was quite gentle with the girl. "We've got enough for seconds, and theres still a lot of honey to go around."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's okay. I like it without honey." She slowly drank the tea, holding it close in order to warm up.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Then would you like some more tea?" Tibs held up the pot to her. "Theres enough for one more cup. And I can always make more."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola shyly nodded. "I would like more, please." She'd never asked for more before without getting rebuked, and part of her expected to be yelled at for asking for more tea.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs dribbled the last of the tea into her cup with no complaints and no grumbling. "If anyone else would like tea, it will have to wait, unfortunately. I need to make more."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tried the tea on its own first, then put some honey on his finger and tasted it. “Mmm! I should get a spoon of that for the road!” His tail waved with delight.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled at Molly. "Yeah, I really like honey. I haven't had it since I was..." She looked up at Hope and Ola, then said nothing, hoping they wouldn't question it.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"A kid?" Hope quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I feel ya. I haven't had many sweets since I left the monastery."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. Since I was a kid. That's what I meant. Yeah." Cali stumbled over her words, blushing a little, trying to hide behind her hair out of habit.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly put his arm around Cali and rubbed her shoulder. “Well I don’t recall _ever_ having honey _this_ good! Thank you, Tibs!” Molly grinned brightly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali buried her face in Molly's chest. She didn't want to think about the cult, but it always came crashing in.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He rubbed her back vigorously, as if warming her, and gave the top of her head a kiss.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She carefully drank her tea, though now the sweetness made her feel sick.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs chuckled. "Well, there is a magical jar that will fill with all _sorts_ of liquids and non-Newtonian fluids including water and honey. I believe it also does beer, wine, alchemical starter, mayonnaise and acid."  
  
Hope gave him a weird look. "Tibs, that's kind of fucked up."  
  
He bristled. "I'm sure that if I were enchanting one I could remove one of the less desirable ones and put tea in instead."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It can do _mayonnaise_ but not tea?!” Molly looked confused.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola was a bit amazed. "Do you have it with you? My master mentioned something like that before in his studies."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It can do mayonnaise but not tea. Doubtless, if Grog got his hands on it, he would eat all of the mayonnaise." Tibs sighed and pulled off his glasses to clean them. "I do not have anything like that with me. With time and experimentation, I could create one, however."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola nodded and went back to her tea.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“That sounds like a _fascinating_ item,” Molly remarked.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"A lot of magical items are fascinating! For instance- I have in my notes a way to enchant earrings to be able to communicate with anyone who is also wearing an earring with the same enchantment. There's a limit to the range, but it's still quite helpful."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ooooooh, that sounds cool," said Ola.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It _was_ very cool. Unfortunately, each earring takes a month to enchant." He grumbled. "And I seem to have lost mine."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh no," Ola frowned.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope shrugged. "It happens. Or maybe someone with sticky fingers stole it. Who knows?"  
  
"They aren't hard to make, merely tedious." Tibs sighed and put his glasses back on his snout.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well that would _really_ be handy. Maybe once we’re settled down, you’ll have a chance to make some.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That'd be nice," said Cali.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh absolutely. It will be even easier when we go to Grayskull and I have a chance to get at my workshop again."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly finished his tea with a pleased sigh. “Thank you, Tibs! That tea was delicious.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"You are most welcome Percy! Now- is there anything else we need to discuss before we head back out on the road?" Tibs had rinsed out the pot with some snow since no one had expressed more desire for tea.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Nope, I think we’re good. As long as everyone is all warmed up, that is.” Molly looked to Cali, “Are you feeling alright now, darling?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope was warm, but it would only last for so long. She did however look to Ola to see if the goblin was well and truly warm or if she was merely faking it. Tibs nodded at the group, packing up and ready to hit the road.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine." She helped put things away. Meanwhile, Ola was a bit shaky but seemed better now than she was when she sat down.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly caught Cali’s eye, gave a tiny “this way” tilt of his head, and went over to check on Thaddeus.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed him, wondering what he was going to give back.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He fiddled with the straps on Thaddeus’s saddle, making sure they were just right. And once Cali was next to him, he quietly said, “You left something behind there in the snow, and I assume you would like it back?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I did?" Cali cocked her head. She didn't remember leaving anything behind.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly glanced at her, looking amused, “You said it kept you warm? I thought it was in the way?” He brushed his tail against her elven calf suggestively.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She just blinked in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly raised his eyebrows and slowly drew his tail’s spade up her inner thigh, “Are you sure?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
After a moment, her eyes widened and she said, "Oh, yeah. Can you hand those over?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chuckled, eyes twinkling merrily, “You didn’t seem to _mind_ their absence, but sure.” He stepped between the horses and discretely retrieved Cali’s underwear from his belt pouch.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali, unsure of what to do, put the underwear into her pack. "I'll slip those on when I get some privacy."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stepped in, placed a hand gently on Cali’s back, and gave her a kiss. “You can if you’d like,” he smirked playfully and tapped his spade on her thigh, “Or not! _Surprise_ me.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'll do it when we get some privacy." Cali was a bit nervous going without them, but figured she'd be better off waiting.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kissed her again, tenderly, hiding a mischievous smile as he swiped his tail even higher.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled and kissed him back. He was gonna have fun with this, now, wasn't he.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He beamed with delight and gave her one more peck before stepping away, letting his hand and tail trail along her. “Alright!” he called out with a clap of his hands, “Let’s get _moving_!”  
  
Tibs put out the fire, and the group set off again, using their standard seating arrangements.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed Tibs and held the reins to the horse.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly used the opportunity to snuggle Cali and sneak her kisses, his tail wrapped around her ankle and tapping it occasionally.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
In return, Cali occasionally squeezed Molly's hand when the horse was going in a straight line.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
A cool breeze pushed the clouds across the sky, giving them moments of shade and moments of sun.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali shivered with the wind, snuggling more into Molly's arms.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope frowned at the sky, glad that the weather was clearing up but not trusting it in the slightest. And she hoped no one was looking at her when she pitched forward, red and embarrassed as she listened to something Malakeith said in her head.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Neither Cali nor Ola noticed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nuzzled and kissed Cali's neck, oblivious.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Is something the matter, Hope?" Tibs asked.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! I haven't seen any underwear!" She said rather unconvincingly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali immediately blushed and turned to Hope. "I beg your pardon?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." She was blushing a furious red, and she couldn't meet Cali's eyes, though.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked up, staring at Hope, and then smiled, “Got something on your mind? We can take a break if you’d like some alone time.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Nope! Please, let's keep going so I can forget about it!" It would probably be funny if it weren't happening to Hope specifically and Cali more generally. And under her breath she muttered, "Shut up, horse."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Oh dear. She knew. Cali blushed and looked away from Hope.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly rubbed Cali’s shoulder reassuringly and asked Hope, “Well, how about a change of subject, then? You mentioned living in a monastery. Anything you’d like to share about it?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes! Monastery! It was full of elven monks who kicked my ass on a regular basis!" She was glad for the change of subject. "To be fair, I always threw the first punch."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, “Sounds like an interesting time!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola nodded. "It does!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I was an angry kid back then. Still an angry kid now, but more controlled. I've learned how to use it, at least, without it using me." She scratched at her ear and shivered.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Was there a _theme_ to the monastery?” Molly asked, curious. “I assume it focused on a particular god, but what did its members _do_?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well... not to a _god_ specifically. More to a generalized concept of gods. To balance and equality. But I always thought it was a load of bullshit." She huffed and frowned.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm. You take a different view, then?” He speculated, “Forgive me if I’m prying too much! I just don’t have a lot of experience with organized religion.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope looked at the symbols of half a dozen different gods around his neck and raised an eyebrow at him. "I take a wildly different view from them, yes."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That's understandable,” Cali nodded at Hope. “Religions can be really terrible. Trust me, I know that well."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Its not that they're bad... they're just so.... _passive."_ She screwed her face up. If there was one thing she hated, it was passiveness.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"And you prefer to take _action_." Molly nodded. "I can see that. Why talk about fairness when you do nothing to bring it about?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Exactly! It's not even fairness they're after, it's _equality._ Ugh. Only Master Zuumon really got me."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded, understanding in a small part how she felt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“So you’ve set off into the world, seeking wrongs to right and oppressors to vanquish?” Molly smiled jauntily, “That’s a pretty tall order! Any specific things you’re looking for?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
" _Justice._ " She said it with such vitriol in her voice that Tibs was taken aback.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well, if you need a specific _target_ for that quest, then Cali has one to share!” He grinned brightly, “There’s a cult that’s gotten on her bad side, and we’ve already come to... something of a disagreement with them on the road.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well...it's a lot more complicated than that," said Cali shyly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Most things are, dear!” he winked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Fair. But it's definitely more complicated than how you explained it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly laughed and gave Cali a quick kiss, “You’re _wonderful_! But let’s see if Hope has any interest in helping, first. She might have her _own_ plans already.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I don't see why I can't do both,” Hope offered. “Help for as long as I'm with you and then- if I need to go on my own- I can do that." She shrugged easily.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“That’s _just_ what I was hoping you’d say!” Molly crowed cheerfully.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope looked at Molly with her most serious look. "I hate bullies. No matter who or what they are.".

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well _these_ bullies like to abduct people as sacrifices, at the _very_ least!” he complained. “And they have a _particular_ interest in Cali, which I will _not_ allow.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Then I'm yours, for as long as our paths intersect."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Marvelous!” Molly beamed, “We’re _glad_ to have you!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali worried. He didn't remember what she'd said before, about being...cult-ish. She'd have to tell him about that.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Are there any details you’d like to share about the cult, love?” he asked gently, “You said they’re called ‘The Acid Heart,’ or something?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"The Caustic Heart. They worship Tiamat, and they're...very, very bad people. They...killed people. And I was raised by them. They raised me as...an object of worship?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held her a bit tighter against his chest.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola rubbed Cali's leg. "Sorry."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“And you know things like _where_ their base is. How to get in,” Molly said encouragingly. “You can identify some of the people involved! You even have a friend in the city who gave you shelter before!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, but it'll be hard getting them. They've got a lot of people there."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"And I'm more than enough for 10 people," Hope said. Nearly boasting, even. "You haven't even seen what I can do."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “That’s good! I’m _assuming_ we can’t rely on the guards to help?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"The guards there, or the crownsguard? Either way, no."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmmm.” Molly scowled, thinking, “We _can’t_ fight them head-on, just ourselves. Maybe we can expose their leaders? Worshiping Tiamat _must_ be frowned upon.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I've tried. But it didn't work. The crownsguard didn't believe me. And neither did the people. The cult has members in high places, I think."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He growled in frustration, “There must be _someone_ we could convince to help.... What about the Mighty Nein? Or the Gentleman?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"The Mighty Nein could definitely help, if they could."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly drummed the talons of his left hand against Cali’s side, “And they’re in Nicodranas, now?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"They are, but they'll probably come to Zadash when they find out where you are."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He nodded, “Let’s hope so. But you won’t even get to _mail_ your letters until we reach Zadash.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You're right. But we can lie low until then."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “Alright.” Then he looked to Hope and Tibs, “If that works for you? I know Ola has her _own_ business to address in Zadash.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"That's fine by me," Hope said as Tibs just shrugged.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Good. There's nothing I want more than to see them be stopped."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The group fell quiet as another rider approached and trotted by.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali hid herself more behind her hair, watching the rider to see if she recognized them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The half elf glanced at the group curiously but continued on.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola waved at the stranger.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The rider missed it, having passed by. Molly gave Cali's hip a reassuring pat.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali patted Molly's hand before returning to the reins and continuing their ride.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
There were more travelers on the road that afternoon, perhaps taking advantage of the fair weather. Later in the day, the group spotted a cluster of tents and wagons ahead.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Shyly, Cali hid behind her hair as she eyed the tents up ahead. "What's that?" she asked no one in particular as she craned her neck for a better view.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
As they drew closer, they saw one road continuing to the south and another going west, with merchants and farmers haggling and hawking their wares to anyone passing by. Molly peered as best he could over Cali's shoulder. "I think it's a crossroads. Maybe we can restock here. _Or_ buy more _horses_!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah," said Cali, a bit wary. "Let's do that." Quietly, she added to Molly, "Please stay close. I don't want anything bad to happen."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Of _course_ , love!" Molly kissed her cheek. "Would you _like_ to shop for some things?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I know we should get more food, just in case. And we should see if someone's selling horses."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I mean, do _you_ want to shop. Or should we leave that to Hope and Tibs?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I can handle the horses," Hope stated. "I know what to look for more or less, and having one or two more isn't going to kill us. Maybe something small for Ola." She looked over the bazzar, trying to see if there were ribbons or lace for sale. As hard as she was, she couldn't help but buy that stuff.  
  
"Do you have the money for that?" Tibs asked.  
  
"Well... no. But it's called haggling for a reason."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It might do to buy _extra_ horses as well, in case we run into trouble again,” Molly suggested. “ _Assuming_ there are horses for sale at all.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali saw a merchant cart with jewelry of all sorts, including a few chains meant for horns. She tugged on Molly's sleeve. "You think that silver chain would look good on me?" she asked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, ecstatic, “ _Definitely_.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Should I get it? Do we have enough money?" She turned to Tibs for an answer.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Of course we do." Tibs handed over to her some money, more than enough to get whatever she wanted.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh. Thank you." She took the money and headed to the stall. The merchant was more than happy to take her coin, realizing he'd have an easy sale.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope was a shrewd haggler when it came to the horses. She knew them inside and out from her times in the barracks' stables and so was able to get all three for a very good price, paid for by Tibs the dragonborn. The lace was another matter entirely. She knew she was overpaying for it, but... damnit, it was so beautiful! It looked sturdy, too, the type meant to be picked off over and over again and saved. She didn't know what she would use it for yet, but she knew it would be worth it. And the ribbons too.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola didn't ask for anything, but Cali noticed her looking eagerly at a table of sweets. She and Ola picked out candies of all kinds: lemon drops and peppermints and cinnamon candies and candied oranges and chocolates. They ate the chocolates first, sharing them with the group.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly popped a chocolate in his mouth, letting it melt, and his tail danced gleefully, “Mmmm! Now _that’s_ good!” He licked his fingers clean, catching Cali’s eye and giving a playful wink.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and ate another bite. "It's good, isn't it?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope turned to keep her tears to herself. The last time she had chocolate... the very last time... it had been on that day... shit....!

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Neither Cali nor Ola noticed Hope's crying.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, stepped in, and kissed Cali, tasting the candy in her mouth as well. “Well _I_ sure like it!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali was a bit surprised by the kiss, but smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly noticed a merchant selling fabrics, including some gorgeous scarves, and pulled Cali over, “Ooh! Look at these, love!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed him. They were beautiful. "Ooooooh, these are gorgeous!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He held up one after another by his face, “Which color do you think looks best?” Some of the silks were bright, and others were pastel, but they all had metallic thread decorating them.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She grabbed a pretty green one with gold thread with little leaves and vines embroidered on it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly giddily tried out _all_ the options available, even two or three simultaneously, before settling on a sky blue scarf with silver stars and swirls. “Should we pick one for Ola, too? I think she’d _love_ these.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Sure!" Cali picked one close to Ola's scarf, a burgundy one with gold thread.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The tabaxi merchant praised their choices, running each scarf through Siamese paws and making the fabric shimmer.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali clapped when they did the magic. "Oh, how pretty!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“And these _beautiful_ scarves can be yours for just five silvers each!” they purred.  
  
“Is that all?” Molly beamed, “Let’s make it two gold.”  
  
The tabaxi’s eyes brightened, and they grinned, “A _truly_ generous soul, you are!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Of course!" Cali smiled. "We have to pay well for good quality."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The sun sank lower behind the patchy clouds, and Molly hurried to buy fresh meat and produce from the farmers who were packing up shop.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped him carry their new goods. Ola came along to see what they were doing, and Cali presented the scarf to her. The two found a quiet corner where Cali could take off Ola's scarf and wrap the new one around face and under her hair before rewrapping the old scarf around her again.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly wrapped his scarf around his neck proudly. The colors matched absolutely _nothing_ in his outfit but somehow looked fabulous.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali wore hers similarly to Ola, under her hair and hiding her face.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The market came apart as farmers and merchants packed up and left, but a ramshackle camp of wagons and tents was also forming nearby.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Shall we settle down with the rest of everyone? It'll be nice to not be alone all night." Cali popped a cinnamon candy into her mouth before pulling up her scarf again.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled and kissed Cali’s cheek above the scarf, “That sounds like a _great_ idea. Let’s see if the others agree.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali craned her neck, looking for Tibs and Hope.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was trying to haggle some last minute food items, while Hope was checking over the horses. They weren't the best, by any means. But they could be a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly walked up and clapped the dragonborn on the back, “Just pay the lady, Tibs! I’m sure she’d like to finish for the day.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes please," she said.  
  
Tibs huffed and poured some gold into her hand. "Would you mind helping me? The hay is bulky, and I'm not sure I can fit it into the mouth if my bag."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Of course.” Molly helped finagle the hay bundles, but only a few of them fit in. “Hmm. Looks like we need to take something out again. Maybe your tent? Or we could try selling that carpet.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"We can put the carpet and the tent on one of the horses." He wasn't going to sell the carpet. It hurt to think about.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Here, let me help," said Cali, helping strap the tent to one of the new horses.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed, smiling fondly, “Alright, Tibs.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It's too bad we could not find cloaks for you," the dragonborn grumbled. "It's supposed to be especially bad tonight. Some of the sellers said so." But they would be fine. "I would suggest that Molly and I stay under the covers all night, to make sure no one else gets cold."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smirked, his tail waving playfully, “You’re _really_ giving me some mixed signals, Tibs! But also, the tents only fit two people at a time, plus Ola.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"And there's no way to stitch them together," Hope said, joining the conversation.   
  
"Well... damn," Tibs grumbled. "Still! We shouldn't worry about watches if we're sleeping with the group. So... I suppose Hope and Ola are with me in the tent?"  
  
"Try anything funny, and I _will_ chop off the offending part." Hope didn't like the way he talked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly rested an arm around Cali’s shoulders with a big grin, “And that puts Cali and me in the other tent! That’s _great_!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. It'd be nice to finally have some privacy.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We should be safe, camping here. But I worry that someone might steal our horses if we’re all asleep,” Molly cautioned.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We can still go on watches?" Cali played with her scarf. "Just watch the horses, make sure no one steals them."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope huffed. "If it's just horse theft we're worried about, I can tie the horses together. It's not a big deal. It'll be a little weird looking, but Malakeith is smarter than the average horse." She looked at the others, daring them to say anything.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked at Hope curiously. “Is that something you’ve done before?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"No. But I've never traveled with others with horses."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He shrugged, smiling, “Well, I’m willing to give it a shot. It’ll be _wonderful_ to stay snuggled up in bed all night!” His tail looped around Cali’s and subtly slipped higher.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and hugged Molly. "Yeah, that'll be nice. Actually get to sleep through the night."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Hope nodded at all of them. "I will need all of the rope all of you have."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly hesitated, “ _All_ of the rope?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali brought out her rope, keeping her underwear hidden at the bottom of the bag.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"At least two more lengths. Thank you, Cali." She took the rope and also took hers out. Tibs grumbled again but handed over his own rope.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“There you go!” Molly smiled nervously. “Two lengths, plus yours. That’s all you need, right?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, that'll do. I'll be back." And with that Hope returned to the horses to tie them to Malakeith, one for each horse. They weren't likely to get tangled with each other during the night, picketed as they were.  
  
"And we should set up the tents?" Tibs asked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, let's," said Cali, getting the tents ready and set up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The tabaxi from earlier spotted the group and waved, "Friends! Come and share the fire!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Certainly!" said Cali, moving the tent a bit closer.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
A few other merchants sat around the fire as well, roasting meat and tending a bubbling stewpot. One dwarf eyed the group strangely, but the two half elves smiled and nodded, recognizing the tiefling who had tipped them so well.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled at them. And, as soon as she was done, she chatted with the merchants, charming the pants off them with a smile.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly volunteered some of their rations for the stew, and the merchants agreed. "It is _good_ to meet such fine people," the tabaxi said, passing them bowls of the finished stew. "Are you traveling far? Word comes of trouble in the east, so best not go _there_."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We're heading towards Zadash, then Nicodranas" Cali replied. "Where are you heading?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Oh, _I_ am bringing my wares north, to Hupperdook," they preened. "Fabrics such as mine cannot be found outside of the Menagerie Coast, and who am I to deny others their beauty?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, we just came from there!" she beamed. "Really lovely place. Stop by the local tavern there, they have _excellent_ stew."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I would think that the city has more than one tavern," they said, confused. "Do you perhaps recall its name?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh yes! The Soggy Duck." She laughed a little. "It has a funny name."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The tabaxi nodded and smiled, "Yes... that _is_ an interesting one. Easy to remember, don't you agree? One can see it in their mind."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. It's a nice place. You should go."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They nodded, "I will make certain to do that! And _you_ should make stay in the Leaky Tap, in Zadash. It is not the most _fancy_ of places, but the rooms are clean, and the prices are good."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "We already have a place to stay in Zadash, but thank you. If plans go sour, we'll head there."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Once dinner was finished, the half elves brought out a flute and tambourine and struck up a merry tune. The dwarf, having warmed up to the group, sang along mightily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali got up and pulled Molly to his feet. "Let's dance!" she said, laughing.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Hope?" Tibs asked.  
  
"No thank you. I've had enough of dancing to last me a lifetime. Get with Ola." She waved the dragonborn off, smiling at the people around her. It was... nice. To have music in her life again.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly frolicked and laughed, holding Cali’s hands and twirling with her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali laughed and giggled, dancing around in the moonlight.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Miss Ola, may I have this dance?" Tibs asked most gravely, holding out a scaled talon to her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Some merchants and travelers from other fires came over as well, joining in the singing and dancing or just clapping along.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola nodded. "Sure. We didn't really dance at home, so you'll have to show me how."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly released one of Cali’s hands, letting her spin away and then back again. On her return, he caught her in his arms and held her close. His jewel eyes sparkled in the firelight as he gazed at her with a giddy smile. Then his smile softened. He closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together, simply holding Cali as they swayed.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali held Molly close and smiled, perfectly happy to be with him. She kissed him gently, holding him close.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly brushed the hair from the dragon side of her face and returned the kiss, languid.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The two swayed slowly, perfectly happy to be in each other's arms.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The revelry continued around them, unabated. Molly dipped his head to kiss beside Cali’s ear, then murmured, “Would you like to keep dancing, love? Or...” his tail slipped up to encircle her knee. “call it an early night?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Early night," said Cali, sensing what he had in mind. She kissed him again and took his hand, leading him to their tent.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned and followed her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is NSFW! (⌐■‿■)


End file.
